El mejor regalo de Navidad
by Oli-Sweet
Summary: ¿Un concierto? ¿Un engaño? ¿Una trampa?... Estas son algunas de las preguntas que igual se resuelven a lo largo de la historia


**Bien... Este es un one-shot que había echo por Navidad y, que hace poco, lo encontré perdido por una carpeta (Como la mayoría de mis cosas; perdidas... jejeje). Bueno, volviendo al tema. Espero que les guste y todo eso.**

_**P.D.: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los personajes, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, son de mi propiedad**_

* * *

_Era una tarde cálida que empezaba a abandonar la primavera y a recibir el verano, cuando una joven eriza rosada se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa de su novio. Cuando ya se encontraba en las cercanías de dicho lugar, la joven se encontró con alguien muy familiar..._

- **Hola, Amy** -dijo mientras saludaba a su hermana.

- **Hola... María...** -jadeaba mientras recuperaba poco a poco el aire.

- **¿Ya repartiste tu parte de las entradas?**

- **Sí,... pero aún... me falta... la de... Sonic...**

- **Siendo tu novio, aún no sé como no tiene la invitación** -dijo mientras sonreía.

- **Es ****... **Si ... **Me** sonroja- **Se ha olvidado de dársela**

- **Jajajaja** -empezó a reír la eriza amarilla. Acto seguido, se cruza de brazos y dice con un tono divertido- **Haber si adivino. No sabías por quién empezar y, debido a eso, te olvidaste, ¿no?**

- **...** -se sonroja debido a la vergüenza- **S-Sí...**

- **Bueno, no pasa nada. Aún tienes tiempo**

- -sonríe por la respuesta tranquilizadora de su hermana.

- **Y...** -cambia de tema- **¿Ya le contaste lo de tu... embarazo?**

- **No, aún no** -mira disimuladamente hacia el cielo- **Pensaba decírselo el día del concierto**

- **¿Antes o después de cantar?**

- **Pues...** -se queda unos segundos pensativa- **Aún no lo he pensado, pero cuando sea el mejor momento**

- **Pues piénsalo rápido, ya que el concierto es el sábado**

- **Bueno, aún tengo 5 días para hacerlo** -dijo mientras sonreía.

- -sonríe- **¡Ah!** -se acuerda de algo- **Casi se me olvida, antes recibí una carta de Coco**

- **¿Y que ponía?** -preguntó interesada la joven.

- **Que debido al buen tiempo que hace allí, nos invita a pasar unos días con ella. ¡Incluso nos envió los billetes de tren!**

- **¡Es genial!** -dijo alegre por la noticia- **¿Y para que día son?**

- **Para el sábado**

- **¡Oh! ¡Qué vergüenza ...** -dijo tristemente.

- **Ya lo sé** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Pero haber si consigo que nos cambien de día los billetes**

- **¡Eso sería estupendo!** -dijo mientras una gran sonrisa le aparecía en la cara.

_Después de un rato de charla entre hermanas, el reloj de la plaza empezó a sonar mientras señalaba las seis de la tarde..._

- **Te tengo que dejar, María. O, sino, nunca podré darle la invitación a Sonic**

- **De acuerdo. Y recuerda que nos vemos mañana en la entrada del centro comercial, a las cuatro**

- **Me acordaré** -dijo firmemente. Acto seguido, empieza a correr hacia la casa del erizo.

_Una rato después, en la casa de Sonic..._

- -golpea la puerta con suavidad- **Sonic, ¿estás en casa?**

- **¡Voy!** -gritó desde la planta de arriba.

_Poco después del grito de Sonic, se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del interior de la casa..._

- **¡¿SONIC, ESTÁS BIEN?!** -preguntó alarmada.

- **...** -abre la puerta- **Sí, solo que me resbalé en las escaleras** -dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- **Tú siempre tan descuidado** -dijo con cierto tono burlón. Acto seguido, le da un beso en la mejilla como saludo- **Buenas tardes, mi héroe**

- **Jeje** -se sonroja- **Bueno,** -dijo cambiando de tema- **¿que te trae por aquí?**

- **Venía a entregarte esto** -saca una entrada de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- -coge la entrada- **¿Una entrada?** -preguntó confuso.

- **Sí, para el concierto benéfico que haremos las chicas el sábado**

- **Entonces eso no hay que perdérselo** -dijo mientras cogía a Amy en brazos- **Y por lo que he visto en el reverso, tú y Maria sois las cantantes de vuestro grupo**

- **Sí, pero tampoco hay que olvidarse de las otras. Rouge es la batería, Blaze y las gemelas las guitarristas y Cream y Honey, las teclistas**

- -empieza a reír.

- **¿De que te ríes?** -pregunto confusa ante la reacción de su novio.

- **Nada importante** -se quita las lágrimas que le salieron al reír- **Solo me hace gracia el pensar en cómo habéis convencido a Kitty para eso**

- **No la convencimos. Aceptó por si misma**

- **¡Por Chaos! ¡El fin del mundo se acerca!**

- **No seas tan malo** -dijo un poco enfadada mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Sonic- **Ella aceptó porque se trata de una obra benéfica, que si no, no creo que lo hiciera**

- **Ya lo sé, pero simplemente me extraña**

_Los dos erizos estuvieron hablando durante un rato más, después del cual, Amy se tuvo que ir a su casa, a terminar unos asuntillos..._

_Al día siguiente, en el centro comercial... Las chicas recorrieron todo el centro comercial, pero después de horas y horas en busca de los modelitos perfectos para el concierto, decidieron parar en una cafetería a descansar y a charlar un rato..._

- **¿Y como lo llevas, Amy?** -la preguntó la murciélago blanca.

- **¿Llevar el qué?** -le respondió mientras bebía un poco de su refresco.

- **Lo de tu embarazo**

_Al decir Rouge esas palabras, la orejas de una mangosta amarilla, se pusieron a la escucha..._

- **Por ahora bien, pero pensar que en unos meses me pondré gorda, me aterroriza la simple idea de que Sonic me vea**

- **No es para tanto** -dijo mientras reía- **Seguro que cuando se lo digas el sábado, esos temores tuyos, desaparecen**

- **...** -dirige una mirada asesina a su amiga- **Eso no lo dirás si algún día te pasa**

- **¡No sé que insinúas!** -baja el tono de voz- **Pero Knuckles y yo nos cuidamos respecto a...** -la interrumpe una gata morada.

- **¡Rouge!** -gruñó la gata- **Hay menores delante** -dijo refiriéndose a la joven conejita que las acompañaba.

- **¿Que es lo que pasa?** -preguntó la conejita al sentirse el centro de atención.

- **No pasa nada, Creamy, cosas de mayores**

- **Casi metes la pata**

- **¡¿YO?! ¡Si la que empezó todo fuiste tú!**

- **¡YO N...** -la interrumpe una enojada eriza verde claro.

- **¡OS QUERÉIS CALLAR!** -las gritó la eriza, la cual, ya estaba algo enojada con su hermana; mientras hizo aparecer una llama en su mano.

- **L-Lo siento**

- **Lo mismo digo**

- **Bien... Después de lo sucedido, ¿por qué no os pedís perdón?** -sugirió la eriza amarilla.

- -infla ligeramente los mofletes- **Perdón, Rouge**

- **Perdonada. Y... lo mismo digo, perdóname**

- **Ahora, podremos volver a las compras, ¿os parece?** -preguntó la joven.

_Después de lo que María había dicho, las chicas pagaron la cuenta de los refrescos y fueron a terminar con la tarea que las había reunido allí_

_Horas después, al anochecer, la mangosta se dirigía a una casa apartada de la ciudad. Cuando llego..._

- -golpea suavemente la puerta- **Sally, ¿estás en casa?**

- **Sí, ¿quién es?**

- **Tu admirador secreto, si te parece** -dijo con tono burlón- **Soy yo, Mina**

- **Podrías haber empezado por ahí...** -abre la puerta- **¿Que te trae por aquí?**

- **Una idea que quizás te ayude a conseguir a Sonic**

- **Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera** -dijo mientras abría más la puerta.

_Días después..._

_El día del concierto ya había llegado y los chicos, por petición de Tails, estaban terminando las cosas para el concierto..._

- **¡Ahora enciende las luces, Silver!** -dijo el joven zorro amarillo, el cual, estaba situado en medio del escenario.

- **¡Vale!** -le respondió el erizo plateado desde el lado izquierdo del escenario.

- **¡Bien!** -mira hacia el otro lado- **¡Ahora tú, Knuckles!¡Pon en marcha los elevadores!**

- **¡De acuerdo!** -le respondió el echidna rojo mientras pulsaba un botón negro.

- **¡¿Los has activado?!**

- **¡****Sí!**

- **¡Pues no se ponen en marcha!**

- **¡Un momento!** -le pidió el echidna al joven zorro. Acto seguido, vuelve a pulsar el botón- **¡¿Ahora?!**

- **¡Siguen sin ir!** -le respondió el joven.

- **¡Grr!** -vuelve a pulsar el botón- **¡¿Y ahora?!**

- **¡No!**

_Ante la respuesta negativa del joven zorro, el echidna se enojó aún más de lo que estaba con el botón, así qué, en un arrebato de ira, lo pulsó repetitivamente hasta que empezó a soltar un poco de humo..._

- **¡SOCORRO!** -gritaron tres voces, al unísono, desde las alturas.

- **¡¿Pero que es lo que pasa?!** -preguntó alarmado el zorro.

_Cuando el joven zorro miró hacia donde provenían los gritos de auxilio, vio que los elevadores que estaban funcionando, no eran los de las chicas, sino que eran los de los técnicos, en los cuales, estaban Espio, Vector y Black. Los tres muchachos, bastante mareados, suplicaban que pararan de jugar con los elevadores. Tails, al ver todo el escándalo que se había formado, corrió hacia donde estaba Knuckles, el cual, ya estaba por exterminar el botón; para alejarle de la mesa de los controles y, así, poder bajar a los chicos..._

- **¡Knuckles, para!** -gritó el joven zorro.

- **¡¿Uh?!** -deja de pulsar el botón- **¿Que pasa, Tails?**

- **¡Uff...!** -suspiró aliviado el botón.

- **Aléjate de esos botones** -le ordenó el zorro a la vez que se acercaba a él.

- **Pero, ¿por?** -le preguntó el echidna confuso- **Ahora que estaba intentando arreglar el botón de los eleva...** -le interrumpe Tails.

- **El botón va bien, tan solo que no es el de los elevadores que te pedí** -pulsa el botón, el cual, había sido maltratado por Knuckles.

- **Entonces, ¿de que elevadores es? Y, si es de otros elevadores, ¿cual es el de los elevadores que me decías?**

- **Primero, el botón que tanto pulsabas, es el de los elevadores de los técnicos, en los cuales, había gente subida**

- **...** -traga saliva de golpe.

- **Y segundo** -continúa el zorro-**, cada uno de los elevadores que te decía, está controlado por un botón diferente y, si te fijas, cada uno es del color de la chica que estará en él** -dijo mientras los señalaba.

- **Ahora lo entien...** -lo interrumpe alguien.

- **Tails** -dijo un camaleón morado mientras, junto a la pantera y al cocodrilo, se acercaba a los chicos.

- **Hola chicos, ¿os encontráis mejor?**

- **Un poco mareados de tanto subir y bajar** -respondió el cocodrilo.

- **...** -vuelve De tragar saliva, pero esta vez, se oía en la distancia.

- **Volviendo al tema** -intervino el camaleón- **¿Sabes quién fue el que estuvo jugando con los elevadores?**

- **Eh ...** -mira un Knuckles de reojo- **S-Sí ...**

- **¿Nos lo podrías decir?** -dijo mientras hacía crujir los dedos de las manos.

- **Emm...** -hizo una pequeña pausa y se giró hacia el echidna- **¡CORRE, KNUCKLES!** -le sugirió el zorro.

- **¡PERO NO ME DELATES!** -gritó el echidna mientras escapaba.

_Mientras, cerca del lugar..._

_Una joven eriza azul celeste y una gata amarilla, se dirigían al lugar del concierto. Mientras se iban acercando, mantenían una entretenida charla..._

- **Jajajaja ¡AH!** -se acuerda de algo- **Antes de que se me olvide. Gracias, Honey. Te debo una**

- **No ha sido nada**

- **¡¿Cómo que no?! Llevo dos semanas intentando que Cast no me siga a todos los sitios a donde voy. Y hoy, tú, me has librado de él**

- **Pero si no parece tan pesado**

- **No es que sea pesado, todo lo contrario. Sino que es...** -hizo una pequeña pausa como para elegir la palabra adecuada- **... muy sobre protector. Y eso me agobia**

- **Jajajaja**

- **Pues no le veo la gracia** -infla un poco los mofletes.

- **Pues yo, sí. Tú, Kitty the Hedgehog, que has podido contra un batallón de robots, que no puedas contra tu protector, es que da risa**

- **Es distinto. Él me conoce desde pequeña y, por lo tanto, también conoce mis trampas y formas de actuar**

- **JAJAJAJAJA**

- **Venga, por favor, déjalo ya** -mira hacia delante, un poco indignada- **Eh... ¿No es aquel Knuckles?** -preguntó mientras señalaba a una cosa roja que corría a lo lejos.

- **Me parece que si** -mira un poco más lejos- **Y aquellos, ¿no son Espio, Vector y Black?**

- **Acerquémonos para ver que pasa** -sugirió la eriza. Acto seguido, hizo aparecer una tabla.

- **¿Y eso?** -preguntó extrañada al ver aparecer la tabla.

- **Un regalo de Black** -se sube a ella- **¿Subes?**

- **Sí, vamos**

_Volviendo con los chicos..._

- **¡Sal, Knuckles, no te vamos a hacer daño!** -empieza a susurrar- **Solo te vamos a convertir en una alfombrilla...**

- **¡KNUCKLES!** -rugió el cocodrilo.

- **...** -subido a un árbol- _***Por Chaos, que consiga salir de esta con vida***_ -pensó mientras suplicaba.

- **Alguien viene** -dijo al oír un ruido acercándose.

- **Son Kitty y Honey** -confirmó la pantera al mirar hacia donde provenía el ruido.

- -llega junto con Kitty- **Hola chicos, ¿que es lo que pasa?**

- **Un ajuste de cuentas con Knuckles** -respondió el camaleón.

- -se acerca a Black- **¿Ha confundido el botón de los elevadores?**

- **o_O ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?** -dijeron sorprendidos los chicos.

- **Porque tienes el pelo todo alborotado**

- **¿Solo por eso?** -preguntó mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- **No, tonto** -negó mientras sonreía- **Lo dije por decir, mera casualidad**

- **Ya me extrañ...** -le interrumpe Vector.

- **Señoritas, ¿podríais ayudarnos a capturar a Knuckles?**

- **No tenemos nada importante que hacer, ¿no, Kitty?** -le preguntó la gata amarilla a su amiga.

- **No, yo solo venía a visitar y a tomar el aire tranquila**

- **Entonces ayudamos** -dijo sonriendo.

_Dos horas antes del concierto..._

- -golpea suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Amy- **¿Ya estás, Amy?**

- **Ahora salgo** -dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

- **Vale, te espero aba...** -la interrumpe alguien.

- **...** -golpea la puerta con suavidad.

- **¡Voy!** -dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Acto seguido, se dirige a la puerta y la abre- **Hola, Shadow** -dijo sonriendo.

- **Hola, Maria** -saludo el erizo negro.

- **Un momento y nos podemos ir** -al terminar de hablar, se dirige corriendo hacia su habitación.

- **De...** -ve que su novia ya se fue- **... acuerdo**

- _**Y por fin te puedo olvidar **_ -baja de su habitación y ve a Shadow- **¡Oh!** -deja de cantar- **Hola, Shadow** -dijo alegre.

- **Hola** -dijo serio.

- **Tú siempre tan hablador** -comentó la eriza mientras se abrochaba sus botas.

- **Pff...** -soltó el erizo- **Tengo un mensaje para ti**

- **¿Sí? ¿De quién?** -preguntó curiosa.

- **Sonic me dijo que fueras ahora a su casa, que tenía algo para ti**

- **Vale, entonces dile a Maria donde estoy y que luego la veo** -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- **Hasta luego, Shadow**

- **Adiós** -dijo serio.

- _***Nunca cambiará***_ -pensó la joven mientras salía de la casa.

_Mientras, en la casa de Sonic..._

- **¿Donde lo habré dejado?** -pensó en alto mientras rebuscaba en unos cajones- **¡Lo encontré!** -exclamó feliz a la vez que sacaba una cajita cuadrada de color cereza.

_Mientras el erizo recogía todo lo que había revuelto, alguien conocido, llamó a su puerta..._

- **¡Voy!** -se acerca a la puerta y la abre- **¡Oh!** -exclamó desanimado- **Hola, Sally**

- **A ti también hola, Sonic**

- **¿Que quieres?** -preguntó intentando terminar cuanto antes la visita- **Tengo prisa**

- **Que pasa, ¿que para que una vieja conocida te visite, necesita un motivo?**

- **No, pero no quería decir eso**

-**Sí que lo querías decir**

- **Que no**

- **Que si...** -dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más al erizo azul.

_Volviendo con Amy..._

_La eriza ya estaba prácticamente al lado de la casa de Sonic y, a medida que se iba acercando, Mina, la cual, estaba escondida a pocos metros de la casa; avisó a la ardilla. Cuando la eriza rosada iba a llamar a la puerta de Sonic, se fijó que estaba entreabierta, así que la empujó, y lo que vio dentro de la casa, la destrozó por dentro... Era a Sonic, su Sonic, besando a ... ¿Sally?..._

- **¡S-Sonic!** -logró decir antes de que las lágrimas inundaran sus brillantes ojos esmeralda- **¿Cómo has podido?**

- **¡¿EH?!** -aparta de golpe a Sally al oír esa voz- **A-Amy, no es lo que parece**

- **¡Eres un mentiroso!** -le reprochó llorando- **¡Sé lo que he visto!**

_Después de esas palabras, el erizo intentó acercarse a Amy, pero esta, destrozada por lo que había presenciado, salió corriendo de la casa. Sonic iba a buscarla pero Sally se puso en medio y, cuando consiguió quitarla, ya no venía a su amada..._

_Un rato después, en el concierto..._

- **¿Donde está Amy,** -Pregunte Una morada gato nervioso **Maria?.**

- **Con Sonic, pero ya estarán de camino**

- **Eso espero, el concierto empezará en unos minutos y, no creo, que Tails nos deje aplazarlo mucho más tiempo**

- **Espero que para entonces esté** -dijo sonriendo para aliviar a la nerviosa gata.

_Mientras, afuera del escenario..._

- **JAJAJAJA** -reía sonoramente la pantera.

- **¡QUE NO TE RÍAS!** -le gritó furiosa cierta eriza azul celeste.

- **Venga, no te enojes** -se acerca hasta su oreja- **Que no es para tanto, lady**

- **¡Eres de lo que no hay, Black!** -le gritó a la pantera.

- **Y por eso** -coge, por sorpresa, a la eriza en brazos-**, me quieres**

- **¡Bájame de aquí!** -gritó mientras pataleaba para que la bajara.

- **¡Hey, chicos!** -les interrumpió una murciélago blanca.

- **¿Sí?**

- **Empezamos en cinco minutos** -les avisó Namy, la gemela de Kitty.

- **Ahora la suelto** -dijo sonriendo. Acto seguido, baja a su novia.

- **...** -se da la vuelta, enfadada.

- **¿Me perdonas?**

- **No, por burro** -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- **Burro, no, pante ...** -LE interrumpe Rouge.

- **Una cosa, ¿sabéis algo de Knuckles?**

- **...** -de repente se miran y empiezan a reírse.

- **¿En que nos perdimos algo** -Pregunte **Extrañada?.**

- **No, nada importante** -negó Kitty con la cabeza.

- **¿Entonces?**

- **Llevamos toda la tarde buscándolo y no lo encontramos. Pero tranquila, si le veo mientras actuáis, le diré que le buscas**

- **Gracias, Black** -le agradeció la murciélago.

_Pasados los minutos..._

- **Vamos chicas, que os toca** -dijo el joven zorro mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de controles.

- **Pero Tails** -se acerca corriendo al joven- Aún falta mi hermana

- **Lo siento, Maria. Pero no lo podemos atrasar más**

- **¿Entonces?**

- **Tendremos que empezar sin ella**

- **De... acuerdo** -dijo triste. Acto seguido, se dirige hacía su elevador.

- **Bien...** -empieza a pulsar unos botones- **¿Preparadas?**

- **¡Sí!** -dijeron al unísono las chicas.

- **Pues...** -mueve una palanca- **¡Adelante!**

_Fuera, en el recinto preparado para el concierto, había muchísima gente esperando al siguiente grupo. Cuando avisaron de que iba a salir, unas luces de colores y una niebla, inundaron el escenario... Primero salieron las guitarristas y la batería; poco después, las teclistas y, por último, la cantante. Las chicas, quienes ya habían empezado a tocar, iban con los modelitos que Jane, una de las mejores sastres de la ciudad y buena amiga de la murciélago, las había preparado. María lucía un precioso vestido corto azul claro. El cual, se sujetaba al cuello a través un aro dorado. La cintura del vestido iba adornada con un ancho cinturón negro con una flor del mismo color que el vestido, la cual, estaba situada en el lado izquierdo del cinturón. Además, a juego con el vestido, llevaba unas sandalias adornada con pequeñas perlas blancas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, con el flequillo sobre la frente. Las gemelas, por elección de Jane, iban vestidas de la misma manera, a diferencia de que cada una llevaba un color diferente. Kitty, llevaba una blusa larga y lisa hasta poco más abajo de la cintura. El cuello de la blusa, al igual que las mangas, las cuales, iban desde un poco más arriba del codo y su ancho aumentaba a medida que bajaban; eran de encaje, del mismo color que la blusa; azul marino. Los extremos inferiores de las mangas estaban adornados con una tira de tela negra. En la cintura, a modo de cinturón de la blusa, y en el principio del cuello de la misma, tenía una tira de tela negra, la cual, daba una vuelta completa; adornada con un lazo del mismo color. En la parte inferior, llevaba unos shorts negros con el dibujo de unas gotas de agua, a diferencia de su hermana, que los de ella llevaban unas pequeñas llamas; delineadas por brillantitos azules. Además, a juego con la blusa, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón. El pelo, a diferencia de su acostumbrado flequillo izquierdo, lo llevaba suelto por delante, tal y como lo llevaba años atrás; pero recogido con una larga coleta. Namy, como ya había dicho antes, iba con la misma ropa que su hermana gemela, a diferencia, que su color era verde oscuro. Y su peinado, a diferencia de su habitual flequillo derecho, era el mismo que el de su hermana. Rouge, a diferencia de las otras, no llevaba la ropa que Jane la había preparado, pues, como había dicho, **"Esto es muy cerrado para mi"**. Ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, muy escotada, de color rojo. Los rebordes de la misma iban adornados por unas tiras de tela negra, las cuales, las adornaban unos brillantitos. Un chaleco vaquero de tonos grisáceos, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias a juego. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, pero por delante, llevaba un flequillo, el cual, la tapaba ligeramente los ojos. La ropa de Honey y Cream era un poco más infantil, pues, como dijo Jane, **"Ellas aún son jóvenes para el estilo de ropa de las otras chicas"**. Honey, llevaba una camiseta larga roja con el dibujo de una huella de gato resaltada en negro, unas mallas negras y unos botines rojos con detalles negros. El pelo lo llevaba suelto. Por otro lado, Cream, llevaba una camiseta naranja con el dibujo de una flor resaltado con tonos azules claros y blancos, unas mallas negras y unos botines naranjas con detalles blancos. Ella llevaba las orejas atadas, en forma de coleta, por un coletero con una pequeña flor blanca. Y, por último, Blaze. Ella, a pesar de que al principio se negara a llevar esa ropa, llevaba un vestido suelto corto de color morado y de color fucsia en la parte de abajo del mismo. Su habitual collar dorado y, unas sandalias fucsias. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, con el flequillo sobre la frente y, este, dejaba ver su gema carmesí. Después de la breve introducción instrumental de la canción, María, comenzó a cantar..._

___Como serpiente,_

___te arrastraste hasta mi corazón,_

___impostor maldito._

___Ingenuamente,_

___caí en las garras del depredador_

___que me deslumbro._

___Ay hasta el cuello estoy,_

___en el contrato de mi vida_

___tenía su clausula escondida._

___Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

___te daré lo que mereces_

___me voy_

___sin decirte adiós,_

___trágate toditas mentiras Tus,_

___buscate a otra niña con la ilusión_

___me encontré algo mejor,_

___te mandaré una postal_

___que al final la luz me trajo a la salida..._

___y por fin te puedo olvidar_

___aaah ah ah_

_- __**...**__ -sube Un tren un._

_- __**En unos instantes**__ -empiezan a emitir sonidos los altavoces de la estación- __**saldrán los trenes con destino a Central City y con destino a Costa Esmeralda. Por favor, disculpen las molestias**__ -dejan de emitir sonido alguno._

_- __**Bueno ...**__ -suspiró tristemente._

_Después de unos minutos, el tren, el cual, acababa de cerrar sus puertas; iniciaba su nuevo viaje hacia su destino; Costa Esmeralda..._

_- __**...**__ -ve pasar rápidamente las luces nocturnas de la ciudad- ____***Adiós, Green Hill, adiós...***__ -pensó mientras unas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas._

___Malvado lobo,_

___te disfrazaste de indefenso animal,_

___quien iba a pensar._

___Que ironía,_

___que la obra no termina en tu acto final_

___y sin ti seguirá._

___Aaaay harta de ti ya estoy_

___me dieron fuerza las caídas_

___y ya sanaron las heridas_

___Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

___te daré lo que mereces_

___me voy_

___sin decirte adiós,_

___trágate toditas mentiras Tus,_

___buscate a otra niña con la ilusión_

___me encontré algo mejor,_

___te mandaré una postal_

___que al final la luz me trajo a la salida..._

___y por fin te puedo olvidar_

___Aaaay harta de ti ya estoy_

___me dieron fuerza las caídas_

___y ya sanaron las heridas_

___Aaaaaaaaaaaah_

___Uuuuuuuuuh_

___Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

___te daré lo que mereces_

___me voy_

___sin decirte adiós,_

___trágate toditas mentiras Tus,_

___buscate a otra niña con la ilusión_

___me encontré algo mejor,_

___te mandaré una postal_

___que al final la luz me trajo a la salida..._

___y por fin te puedo olvidar_

_Mientras las chicas actuaban, Sonic había llegado al concierto y, entre toda la gente, andaba buscando a Amy. Lo que él no sabía, era que su amada ya no estaba en la ciudad, gracias a que Maria se había olvidado y no había llegado a cambiar los billetes. Cuando acabó la actuación de las chicas, el erizo fue a donde Maria. Quería saber si sabía algo sobre Amy..._

- **Maria** -dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven.

- **Hola, Sonic** -le saludó sonriente- **¿Que tal?** -mira hacia los alrededores del erizo- **¿Y Amy?**

- **A eso venía** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Quería saber si sabes algo de ella**

- **No, ¿por?** -preguntó extrañada.

- **Por ...** Colas interrumpe -LE.

- **Perdón** -se dirige a Maria- **Tienes un mensaje de voz** -la entrega su comunicador.

- **Gracias por traérmelo, Colas**

- **No es nada** -dijo antes de separarse de la pareja.

- **Disculpa** -enciende el comunicador- **Es un mensaje de Amy**

- **¿Y que dice?**

- **A ver...** -pulsa un botoncito, el cual, estaba en un costado del aparato; para reproducir el mensaje.

- **Hola, Maria** -empieza el mensaje- **Te quería contar una cosa antes de que te enteraras por otros, cosa que me parece que ya sabes. Te quería decir que... me voy o, mejor dicho, que me he ido. El tiempo que estaré fuera no lo sé, pero será una temporada, la cual, necesito demasiado. Los motivos, pregúntaselos a Sonic, si le ves. Y, lo de mi embarazo, por favor, que no lo sepa nadie, a excepción de las chicas, y, muchísimo menos, Sonic. Bueno, ya es hora de ir acabando. Y tranquila, estaré bien. Besos**

- **...** -Sonic, al oír el mensaje, quedó perplejo y, mentalmente, empezó a despreciarse así mismo.

- **Sonic, ¿estás bien?** -preguntó preocupada.

- **Sí, sí** -miente- **Sólo necesito tomar el aire**

- **Te acompaño y así, hablamos**

* * *

_Amy había pasado 6 meses viviendo con Coco, la cual, estaba encantada de que estuviera allí, con ella, y, a la vez, preocupada por su amiga. La mañana de Noche Buena, a pesar de las advertencias que la panda la había dicho sobre el embarazo y el viaje, Amy decidió volver con su hermana y sus amigos_

- **¿De veras quieres hacer el viaje justo ahora?** -preguntó la panda mientras llevaba la maleta de Amy- **¿No es mejor esperar unos días, hasta que nazca el bebé?**

- **No** -negó con firmeza la eriza rosada- **Además, prefiero pasar los últimos días del año y del embarazo con mi hermana** -se sube, con ayuda de Coco, al tren- **Y seguro que tú quieres pasar la navidad con los tuyos**

- **Bueno... En eso tienes razón** -admitió triste- **Pero, ¿me prometes que te cuidarás?** -le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

- **Te lo prometo** -se acerca a la panda y la abraza- **Y muchas gracias por todo**

- **No ha sido nada** -dijo mientras sonreía. A los pocos segundos, los altavoces de la estación, avisaron de la salida del tren- **Bueno... Me tengo que ir ya** -se baja del tren- **Hasta pronto, Amy**

- **Hasta pronto, Coco** -dijo sonriendo,

_Después de eso, las puertas empezaron a cerrarse y Amy, por recomendación del revisor, se dirigió a su asiento_

_Unas horas después, en la casa de las hermanas Rose... La eriza amarilla había decidido celebrar la Noche Buena con todos en su casa. Ella y Vainilla estaban preparando la cena y, mientras en la sala, Cream, Honey y Cheese, estaban colocando los adornos navideños. Al de una hora, la gente empezó a llegar. Primero, llegaron Silver, Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge; más tarde, Kitty y Black, el cual, había engañado a su protector para poder llevársela; luego, Sonic y Shadow, los cuales, entraron gruñéndose mutuamente; y, por último, Tails, Cast y Namy, la cual, regañó a su hermana y a Black. Cuando ya habían empezado a cenar, alguien llamó a la puerta, lo que hizo que Maria se levantara para ver quien era. Al abrir, soltó un grito de alegría al ver quien era. Debido al grito, todos se alarmaron y corrieron para ver que pasaba..._

- **¡AMY!** -gritó la joven conejita al ver a su amiga. Acto seguido, se lanza a abrazarla.

- **Hola, Cream** -dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la conejita.

- **A-Amy** -dijo mientras lloraba de alegría.

- **No llores, Maria** -la dijo con un tono consolador.

- **Pero... ¡TE HE ECHADO TANTO DE MENOS!** -gritó mientras corría a abrazarla.

- **Yo también a ti** -levanta la vista y mira a todos- **Mejor dicho, a todos**

_Después de eso, algunos o, mejor dicho, todas, incluso Silver, abrazaron a Amy y, el resto, la saludaron, pero, Sonic, lo único que hizo, fue apartarse de todos ellos e irse a la parte de atrás de la casa. Amy se dio cuenta de eso, así que, en cuanto pudo, fue por donde él se había ido..._

- **Sonic** -dijo mientras se acercaba al erizo.

- **Hola, Amy** -saludó sin mover la vista de las estrellas.

- **¿Me puedo sentar contigo?**

- **¿Eh?** -reacciona- **Sí, sí, claro** -se apresuró a decir a la vez que se apartaba un poco.

- **Gracias...** -le agradeció mientras se sentaba.

- **De nada**

_Cuando el erizo terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo para ambos, hasta que Amy, lo rompió..._

- **Y... ¿que tal?**

- **Bien, bien** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Y... ¿tú, que tal con el embarazo?**

- **Bien también, hoy salgo de cuentas** -dijo mientras pasaba suavemente la mano sobre el vientre.

- **Me alegro... por ti**

_Ante la respuesta del erizo, Amy prefirió callar y mirar hacia el suelo algo triste, hasta que él rompió el silencio que se había vuelto a instalar entre ellos..._

- **Amy** -dijo serio.

- **¿Sí?** -preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del erizo azul.

- **Yo... Yo...** -cierra lo ojos lentamente- **Quería explicarte lo que había pasado esa noche**

- **No hace falta** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Maria me contó todo**

- **Yo... lo siento**

- **No** -dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- **La que lo siente soy yo. Fui una estúpida por no haberte hecho caso esa noche y no haberme parado a escucharte**

- **No te eches la culpa. La culpa fue mía por no haber echado a Sally cuando debí**

- **No, fue mía**

- **Que no, que fue mía**

- **Mía** -dijo desafiante.

- **Jajajaja** -empieza a reír.

- **¿De que te ríes?** -preguntó sorprendida por la reacción de Sonic.

- **De que me encanta verte así, alegre y desafiante, como siempre** -dijo sonriendo.

- **...** -se Sonroja.

- **Y más si te sonrojas** -se acerca un poco a la eriza- **¿Me perdonas?**

- -le da un beso en la boca.

- **Lo tomaré como un sí** -dijo antes de devolverla el beso.

_Los dos erizos estuvieron hablando durante un rato más, hasta que Amy comenzó a sentirse mal..._

- **De Sonic ...**

- **¿Que pasa?**

- **No me siento muy bie...** -la interrumpe Sonic.

- **¿Qué haces** -Pregunte **Alarmado?.**

- **No lo sé... Pero creo que ya viene el bebé...**

_Después de lo que la eriza le dijo, Sonic, fue a decirle a Maria que se la llevaba al hospital. Cuando llegaron, varias enfermeras, se la llevaron a una habitación, en la cual, estaría hasta el momento del parto. Horas después... En medio del silencio de la noche de Navidad, se oyó un débil llanto, el cual, provenía de un nuevo habitante de Green Hill; un pequeño erizo morado de ojos esmeralda..._

- **Señorita Rose, felicidades, es un precioso erizo** -la felicitó una joven enfermera mientras le entregaba al pequeño.

- -coge al bebé- **Hola, mi amor...** -dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas del pequeño.

- -dormido.

- -golpea suavemente en la puerta- **¿Se puede?**

- **Sí, adelante**

- **Hola, señorita Amy** -saludó la pequeña conejita mientras corría hacia la cama en la que estaba Amy.

- **No podía esperar más** -dijo mientras se acercaba a Cream- **Estaba deseosa de conocer al pequeño** -comentó refiriéndose a la conejita.

- -sonríe.

- **¿Me dejas verlo, Amy?** -le pidió la conejita de color crema.

- **Sí, pero no hables muy alto** -le acerca el pequeño a Cream- **Está dormido**

- **¡Aaawwww ...** -exclamaron Bajito Chambas **chicas!.**

- **Se parece a Sonic** -comentó la pequeña.

- **Ya lo sé** -dirige la mirada hacia Maria- **¿Me podrías hacer un favor?**

- **Por ti, lo que sea**

- **Le podrías decir a Sonic, ¿si puede entrar?**

- **Claro** -coge a Cream de la mano- **Ven, Creamy. Vamos a darles la nueva noticia a los demás**

- **Sí** -dijo alegre la pequeña.

_A los pocos segundos de que las chicas salieran, Sonic entró en la habitación y, al darse cuenta de que había entrado, la eriza le hizo una señal para que se acercara a donde ella. Al acercarse, el erizo sintió una sensación de alegría al ver al pequeño; sangre de su sangre, pensaba_

- **Es precioso** -soltó de repente- **Es igual que su madre**

- **Y que su padre** -dijo mientras miraba a Sonic.

- **Amy ...**

- **¿Sí?**

- **Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han hecho en la vida**

- -sonríe.

_Después de eso, ambos erizos se fundieron en un cálido y largo beso de amor, hasta que, un llanto, proveniente del pequeño, los interrumpió..._

- -llora.

- **¿Tendrá hambre?**

- **Por eso dije que era igual que tú** -dijo mientras sonreía divertida.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, si quieren... ;P**_

_**Link de la canción: watch?v=A9Iby9n-qAk**_

_**© Jesse & Joy**_

_**P.D.: Si queréis saber lo que le pasó a Knuckles la noche del concierto...**_

_Cuando las chicas ya habían empezado a actuar, cierto echidna rojo aprovechó el momento para entrar por la parte de atrás sin levantar sospecha alguna..._

- **...** -entra sigilosamente por una de las puertas de atrás.

- **Hola, Knuckles** -dijo una voz, cuyo dueño, salía de las sombras.

- **¡¿Uh...?!** -le recorre un escalofrío de arriba a abajo al oír ese saludo- **H-Hola, B-Black** -saludó tartamudeando mientras se giraba y veía a la pantera.

- **...** -se acerca lentamente a Knuckles- **Cuanto tiempo, ¿no crees?** -dijo mientras hacía crujir los dedos.

- **Jejejeje** -rió nervioso a la vez que andaba hacia atrás.

- **...** -pone una mano sobre el hombro del echidna- **¿Que tal, Knuckles?** -preguntó mientras aparecía de su camuflaje.

- **¡AAAHHH!** -gritó el echidna al sentir la mano del camaleón.

_Después del susto que el camaleón le había provocado al echidna, Knuckles echó a correr hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, pero, de repente, chocó con algo... ¿que se movía?..._

- -se levanta y ve a un cocodrilo verde- **Ve-Vec-Vector** -dijo tartamudeando debido al miedo que tenía encima.

- **Así me llamo** -afirmó el cocodrilo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_Cuando Knuckles se repuso del golpe contra la dura piel del cocodrilo, intentó escapar, pero, para desgracia de él, Espio y Black ya estaban detrás de él; para arreglar unos asuntillos... Después del concierto..._

- -se acerca a las gemelas- **¿Que es lo que pasa?** -las preguntó refiriéndose al grupo de gente que se había formado.

- **Creo que hemos encontrado a Knuckles** -dijo la eriza verde claro mientras señalaba a un elevador que se movía todo el rato.

- **¿Cómo?** -preguntó confusa la murciélago. Acto seguido, mira hacia arriba- **¡¿Pero que haces ahí?!** -le gritó al confirmar lo que había dicho Namy.

- **¡AYÚDAME, ROUGE!** -le suplicaba el echidna.

- **¡No te pienso ayudar!**

- **Y ni le ayudes** -le prohibió el camaleón a la vez que aparecía detrás de la murciélago.

- **Habéis sido vosotros, ¿no?** -preguntó la eriza azul celeste.

- **¿Tanto se nota?** -respondió la pantera.

- **¡AYUDA!** -gritaba cada vez más el echidna.

- **¡Por lo que parece, tú te lo has buscado, así que ahí te quedas!** -le dijo antes de marcharse del lugar.

- **¡NO, ROUGE! ¡Ayudame!**


End file.
